Compañeros
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Aspros recibió una invitación de Hasgard para bajar a Rodorio, y como lo conoce decidió aceptarla.


******Tipo:** Amistad, Romántico, Angst, Lemon**  
****Resumen:** Aspros recibió una invitación de Hasgard para bajar a Rodorio, y como lo _conoce_ decidió aceptarla.  
**Comentarios adicionales:** Salió ayer en la madrugada y lo acabé hoy después de quitar u poner mil cosas... pero estoy súper contenta con el resultado. Creo que me declaro amante de esta pareja... ¡El Toro mayor si que puede ser un excelente amante!

* * *

Ya había perdido la cuenta. Debían ser muchas; al menos las jarras que adornaban la mesa de madera eran una clara muestra de que ya habían pasado varias por sus gargantas, varios litros de efervescente bebida de sabor amargo con un toque dulzón. Pero sentía que no era suficiente, no por el momento. Soltó la última jarra en un azote contra la madera en gesto apesumbrado.

Levantó la mirada. Buscaba verlo, un tanto abstraído por las graciosas líneas difusas que se dibujaban en su espalda. Aspros estaba allí, sabía que estaba al frente. Agradecía mucho que aún no se hubiera apartado luego de verlo beber, jarra tras jarra, como si quisiera bajarse un nudo de la garganta. En realidad, eso quería. Pero no encontraba el método idóneo para lograrlo.

Pidió otra más y Aspros sonrió. Lo acompañó de nuevo con el siguiente tarro en total silencio.

Arrastró la bebida hasta el fondo, no dejando de mover su nuez de Adán durante el proceso, y algunas gotas de la bebida se escurrieron de sus comisuras para humedecer los rastros de barba y de piel de su cuello hasta bajar a su camiseta sudada. Pese a la humedad, sentía que cada trago raspaba a su garganta, afectando la elocuencia de voz. Como si en vez de tragar licor, se obligara a pasar cuchillas afiladas.

Intentó dirigirle la mirada de nuevo. Aún no notaba mayor avance en su estado de embriaguez, aunque estaba seguro que no sería lo mismo cuando intentara levantarse. Por ahora, allí donde estaba era un muy buen ancla. Esa mesa era perfecta para mantenerlo aferrado a tierra sin sentir que se movía el cielo.

Aspros se pasó su cabello hacía atrás, un tanto húmedo por el sudor y el calor de aquella taberna. Se marcaron las líneas de su frente y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando seguramente destensar los músculos. La vista de Hasgard se perdió en ello, sin ningún pensamiento coherente. Sentía que la visión sólo podía empañársele o su cerebro estaba ya cansado de pensar. Lo cierto es que algunas cosas se disipaban ante sus ojos; el local lo hacía, incluso podría decir que también la madera a la que se sostenía no así los ojos de él.

—Mejor regresemos —escuchó la acertada conclusión de su compañero de armas, quien había aceptado su invitación de bajar a Rodorio y compartir sólo un par de tragos. Un par que se convirtió en decenas.

No dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó.

Por un momento, en efecto el cielo y la tierra se movieron a las paredes, y las paredes al piso, y algo en su cabeza parecía que daba vueltas en el mismo eje. Le costó al menos un par de segundos reponerse del primer mareo y observar fijamente a Aspros, quien lo había tomado del brazo en caso de que fuera a caer. Lo vio con una ceja enarcada, escrutándolo con su mirada azulada y experta. Para él, eso era lo que le leía a través de sus ojos: experiencia, una clase de pericia implícita en todo lo que hacía. Sea en cosmos o en fuerza, incluso en su simple presencia avasallante, o en la forma en la que curvaba sus labios, como ahora. Dueño de mil secretos, desdeñándose y escondidos en la sombra de sus pestañas.

Hasgard tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de sonreír, aunque en realidad ya lo hacía, más promovido por el alcohol. Al menos con haber dado movimiento a sus parpados se apartaron las lucecitas molestas que no le permitían enfocar su mirada.

—Ey, ¿puedes moverte?

Se echó a reír. Luego renegó y al final hizo las dos cosas sin estar seguro de qué se reía. Quizás y no había chiste; ese era el pináculo del asunto. Realmente no había chiste.

Pese a la mirada interrogativa de Aspros, Hasgard se las apañó para moverse con seguridad en aquel bar y hallar la salida. Al inicio se le había hecho complicado, pero su contextura ayudaba a que el alcohol no se asimilara con tanta crudeza como podría ser para alguien más pequeño o menos fornido. Lo que sí se le había olvidado era pagar, de lo que se encargó Aspros. Dejó un par de monedas antes de acelerar su paso para llegar a su encuentro, pero mantuvo un paso de distancia.

—Bebiste demasiado esta vez—la voz de Aspros volvió a sonar y Hasgard asintió, sin dejar la sonrisa tonta que adornaba su rostro—. ¡Por Athena!, si mañana te paras a entrenar, te nombraré el maestro oficial de los entrenamientos del santuario. —Hasgard soltó otra carcajada, sin decir palabras alguna.

Aspros bajó sus cejas, comenzado a preocuparse seriamente. La ancha espalda de Hasgard estaba frente a él, impenetrable, tanto como pensó no verlo en su vida. Ciertamente admiraba su posición inamovible y la forma en que agitaba sus enormes brazos para que en un chasqueo de luz emitiera un golpe letal. Pero esa característica no le agradaba ahora. No le gustaba sentir que estaba caminando con la amenaza de golpear alguna pared y no su cuerpo.

Determinado, decidió adelantarse un par de pasos, en trote, para dejar un golpe seco contra su brazo y verlo tambalearse. Hasgard saltó en su pie izquierdo dos veces antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Aspros le miró sonriendo, con su cabello alborotándose por el viento, la helada brisa que despertaba sus poros. Por alguna razón, Hasgard le devolvió el gesto: empujó con sus manos el pecho del menor haciendo que este trastabillara para mantenerse en pie. Aspros lo tomó como un desafío, y volvió a hacerlo con más fuerza.

Un empujón, un paso atrás. Una sonrisa y otro empujón a un lado, con manos desnudas. Tres más, no conformes con los anteriores resultados y el alcohol allí, mareándole los sentidos. Un golpe, dos, y finalmente cedió uno de ellos, se agarró de la franela del otro y rodaron los dos por la arenosa tierra de las afueras del pueblo.

La vista de Hasgard pasó por un número interesante de imágenes. Lo primero que pudo ver fue la frente más fruncida de Aspros, luego sus mechones cayéndole por la piel, árboles y cielo, cielo, cielo como si subiera a él. Luego sólo cielo con un golpe seco a su lado. Desde el suelo, mirando al universo, parecía que su vista movía las estrellas a su antojo.

Volvió a reírse. Lo hizo de nuevo. Reír, reír, reír con la vista en la constelación de tauro.

Aspros se reincorporó, sacándose un par de ramitas que se habían enredado en su cabello. Él sí se mareó y le costó algunos minutos sentir de nuevo la tierra entre sus manos. Cuando por fin dejó de ver los arbustos moverse en tambaleos, giró sus ojos hacía donde Hasgard estaba quieto, con sus brazos abiertos y la vista perdida. La descuidada sonrisa que tenía era una mueca distorsionada. No era el de siempre. No era _su_ Hasgard.

¿Desde cuándo Aspros tenía esa necesidad de marcar lo que consideraba suyo? Él mismo prefería no pensarlo. Todo había sido difuso, pero de la noche a la mañana —a él le pareció que fue así—, decir que algo era suyo se había convertido de vital importancia. Lo necesitaba para su seguridad y la aplicación más contundente, por supuesto, era con su hermano.

A veces se asustaba de sí mismo y de cómo sus propios vértices encerraban a su gemelo, controlando lo que pudiera, lo que él le permitiese. Pero ni aún así, ni aún con todo el amor que le profesaba a Defteros, había podido evitar colocar el pronombre posesivo a _su_ templo, a _su_ armadura. Establecer claros límites, los cuales nunca fueron cuestionables y ambos conocían mucho antes de que estos se convirtieran en realidad: antes de existir armadura y templo en custodia.

En ese momento, su cabeza volvía a hacerle la jugada. Su Hasgard resonó tan natural dentro de ella que no escatimó en enviarle una mirada que rayaba entre la protección y la posesión. No podía haber equivocación, él también era suyo. Nadie lo conocía en el santuario mejor que él y por esa razón, tan simple y tácita, sabía que en ese momento no era él quien estaba allí.

Y lo quería de vuelta, a como diera lugar.

Se giró para encararlo un momento, estudiando su semblante con gesto meditabundo. Extendió su mano hasta su pectoral izquierdo, en su corazón, buscando escuchar sus constantes pá recargar su palma contra la camiseta fue suficiente para llamar la atención de su amigo. Hasgard le devolvió la mirada pero no le respondió con reconocimiento. Para Aspros eso no era tan predominante. Los latidos de su corazón estaban allí, bajo la piel, cansados y arrítmicos. Irregulares como los movimientos de esos irises oscuros buscándole algo en la cara, o los leves reflejos de su mano derecha totalmente inmóvil. Hasgard intentó sonreír, con resultados aparatosos.

—¿Te tumbé? —Aspros respondió con una media sonrisa y él se forzó a reír aunque pareció más una tos.

No hubo más de ello, más que una mirada contemplando el rostro con un incierto interés. Aspros volvió a tumbarse algo frustrado con los resultados, pero había previsto quedar un poco más cerca de él, hombro contra hombro, con sus poros acariciándose en los brazos. Se propuso a nivelar el ritmo de su respiración con la de Hasgard, intentando un modo de conectarse. En esa noche fría ambos cuerpos inertes observaban sin ver realmente a las estrellas. Dos jóvenes que hacía poco habían obtenido sus armaduras como dorados, y a veces las sentían demasiado grande.

Cuando logró cronometrar su respirar a él, Aspros se dio por servido. La sensación le llevó a recordar cuando siendo solo aprendices, mucho más jóvenes, se lanzaban en la tierra arenosa de los campos de entrenamiento y cubrían sus ojos de los rayos inminentes del sol. Entonces la arena cocía, pero el sudor pegajoso y sus cuerpos ardiendo por el reciente entrenamiento lo hacían tolerante. No molestaba, en sí revitalizaba mejor que un golpe helado y mantenía a su cuerpo en temperatura.

Mientras ellos yacían tirados, sintiendo como la arena se pegaba a sus pieles húmedas y el calor latía por encima de las ropas, entretenidos en buscar con desesperación aire para respirar; a veces intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Se observaban, retomando el proceso de inhalar y exhalar, constatando cuantos golpes habían podido ensartar en el otro antes de ese entretiempo. Veían sus labios resecos y abiertos, temblando. Buscaban las huellas de sus heridas y moretones para que al encontrarlas, devolvieran la mirada directo a los ojos del otro y echárselo en cara. Entonces sonreían. Un lenguaje en mímica que no requería de simbolismos. Simplemente estaba.

Cuando llegaba el momento, Hasgard era el primero que se levantaba, sacudiéndose la tierra de las rodillas. Al estar en pie, le extendía la mano a Aspros para que hiciera lo mismo. Compartían palmadas de ánimo y volvían al ruedo, a desafiarse. A medir su fuerzas, encontrar sus puntos débiles y fortalecerlos. Por eso, nadie lo podía conocer mejor que él. Nadie.

Aspros tenía perfectamente medida cuánta fuerza había en esos brazos. Conocía los ángulos finales de aquellas piernas. Los movimientos más amenazantes y destructores, su capa de defensa casi impenetrable, todo eso para él no era vedado. También reconocía que Hasgard podría decir lo mismo de todo respecto a sus técnicas de combate físicos: cuánta velocidad tenían sus reacciones, cuánta flexibilidad y agilidad gozaban sus piernas y cuánta fuerza podía usar con sus muñecas. Sus puños y patadas, sus saltos y bloqueos; estaban al tanto de todo ello porque juntos lo habían desarrollado bajo el sol griego, en el coliseo.

Ese entendimiento táctico había legado en ellos un lazo firme, real. Con cada gota de sudor y cada golpe en su destino, cada cicatriz y moretón que le entregó al otro. Todo aquello había germinado a una complicidad que no se quedó quieta y encerrada en las paredes del coliseo sino que se atrevió a juguetear. Vibraba entre ellos y los había envuelto en terrenos más escabrosos, aunque al final fuera lo mismo. Eran cuerpos magullándose, piernas enredándose y golpes asestados con seguridad. Era al final el calor sofocando, el placer drenando y los músculos despiertos. Cruce de miradas con sonrisas satisfechas, diciendo todo en la nada.

A Aspros le pareció que había estado mucho tiempo pensando en Hasgard, en lo que lo había traído así y en lo que debía ser de él; porque perdió la sensibilidad de una pierna debido a un calambre. Debió ser tanto para que cuando el rostro de Hasgard apareciera en su visión, cubriéndolo todo, no lo creyera del todo posible. Parpadeó un par de veces para confirmar que no era esa alguna ilusión de su mente. Entonces él pasó su mano por uno de los mechones de Aspros pegado a su mejilla para apartarlo, y con eso confirmó que sí, era él quien se había levantado y ahora estaba encima suyo.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas. Aspros notó desde esa distancia las pequeñas venitas que cubrían los ojos de él, secuelas del alcohol en su organismo. Pero más que eso, había un hondo sentimiento, enterrado allí bajo capas de piel dura que él no podía ocultarle. No hubo necesidad de decirle nada, el silencio con el que ocurrían las acciones estaba respaldado por sus respiraciones conectadas y la mirada fija en el otro, anclada en lo irrefutable de su lazo. Las acciones siempre tenían las respuestas y la de Hasgard había sido contundente. Aspros cerró sus ojos y contuvo el aire cuando él rodó la punta de su nariz por su cuello, buscando su característico aroma.

La textura áspera de aquellas mandíbulas sin afeitar le erizó la piel, Hasgard se había encargado de hacer tan evidente su existencia al restregarla una y otra vez contra su cuello. Pero se había quedado allí, inmóvil en ese espacio, olfateando, a veces paladeando gotas de sudor y frotándose contra ese lugar. Como si pidiera permiso. Como si hiciera falta. Nunca hubo un intercambio claro en momentos como esos, pero quizás se trataba del alcohol, o de la ansiedad, o era un poco de ambas repartidas en parte desiguales.

Aspros arrastró sus manos por la enorme espalda instándole a continuar si así lo quería. Subió su rostro un poco y alcanzó su oreja, deslizó así sus labios sobre ella antes de dejar un halo de su aliento sobre la húmeda piel. Lo sintió temblar y se sonrió de vuelta. Apretó de nuevo su espalda y Hasgard se asió contra él, dejando caer su peso por completo sobre su cuerpo para buscar espacio entre sus piernas. Ante el encuentro de sus narices, ambos se quedaron sintiendo a través de sus párpados cerrados el sonido difuso de sus respiraciones encontradas. Solo fue un minuto de preludio, de confirmaciones y de decisiones.

La vorágine empezó cuando sus labios se encontraron. La textura de su barba contra los labios de Aspros le provocó un ronco gemido y sus manos, aún agarrándose de su espalda, demandaban más de su piel y a veces jalaban mechones del cabello áspero que estaba al nivel de sus hombros. Gimió. Compartió con su lengua el sabor alcohólico de sus alientos, de su saliva y se regodeó en el calor que sentía atrapado en ambas entrepiernas, friccionándose.

Las manos de Hasgard, antes quietas, empezaron a moverse con un poco de torpeza en la tierra, barriendo con sus dedos rastros de arena. Posó una sobre la mandíbula de su compañero y atrapó su rostro para enfatizar el ángulo de su beso. Aspros le mordió su labio inferior y le arrancó un gruñido gutural. Se sonrió y abrió su boca para recibir la envestida de aquella lengua rasposa, saboreándolo. Los besos húmedos y sus pieles sudadas comenzaron a restregarse entre ellos llevándolos a una única salida.

Con su mano libre, Hasgard no tuvo reparo en colarse por debajo de la camiseta y acariciar los costados elásticos del cuerpo de su compañero, regalándole pellizcos y caricias suaves, a destiempo. Disfrutó del movimiento que Aspros realizó al estirar más su piel, curvar su espalda y levantar un poco sus caderas hacia él, golpeándola con tortuoso roce. Repitió el movimiento y logró sacarle un gemido lleno de ansiedad, satisfecho.

En un punto, la fricción entre ellos se volvió dolorosa, una tortura alternada que arrancaba gemidos y gruñidos a la par, mientras sus manos se movían con más seguridad en el cuerpo ajeno. Aspros no dudó en encajar sus dedos en la dura espalda del mayor, subiendo su camiseta para poderle tocar libremente la piel perlada de sudor y sentir su textura caliente en la palma. Hasgard comenzó a magullar con pellizcos y jalones pequeños la tetilla derecha de Aspros, para sentirlo sobresaltar con sus ojos entrecerrados. Le gustaba verle aquella mirada intensa y vidriada, como la noche,cuando esos roces le robaban poco a poco la consciencia.

Sus entrecortados alientos se volvieron más y más irregulares conforme las caricias avanzaban, tanto que era difícil seguirle el ritmo contrario. Aspros logró su cometido al subir prácticamente toda su camiseta y Hasgard, perdido en la locura de sus propias necesidades se había ido a vagar por aquel pecho, dejando marcas de su lengua y de sus besos. Ya no se iban a detener a pensar qué estaban haciendo, sino hacer lo que sus cuerpos pedían con impaciencia. Con los párpados velando la mitad de sus miradas, ellos compartían en un sutil silencio las ansias que tenían de sentirse. Y sabía Aspros que ese que estaba tomando fuerza y vigor contra su cuerpo sí era Hasgad, su Hasgard a quien buscaba.

Por ello, cuando él le instó a voltearse, Aspros no opuso resistencia alguna para cumplir su pedido. Alzó sus caderas para su disposición y raspó sus propias uñas cortas contra la arena medio humedecida por el sudor de ambos. Cuando la mano de Hasgard rozaba indolora la línea de sus glúteos y más de una vez tentó con insertar una de sus yemas a su interior, abrió su boca y soltó quedos gemidos. Los escalofríos expectantes de Aspros aumentaron con aquellos movimientos y el mayor volvió a soltar mordidas y besos desesperados, esta vez en la piel descubierta de su nuca. El largo cabello de su compañero caía completamente al suelo, lleno de tierra amarilla y sudor, impregnado con el olor de sus cuerpos, del sexo y del alcohol: una mezcla de erotismo puro.

—Aspros… —su aliento chocó contra el hélix de su oído, pesado y ronco, convirtiéndose en jadeos.

Por fin, desde que habían llegado a Rodorio, Hasgard mencionaba una palabra. Y que esa fuera su propio nombre lo hizo sentir más cerca que nunca. Aspros se agarró del pantalón que cubría el muslo de aquel y presionó para que se acercara más, para que lo hiciera y no tuviera el mínimo reparo de sentirlo por completo, piel con piel. Hasgard tembló y aquello fue como un impulso corrosivo. Mordió de nuevo su nuca y se quedó absorbiendo sus aromas con fuerzas, antes de mover su propia erección hacía su interior.

Cuando penetró, luego de largos y angustiantes minutos, Aspros contuvo el aire mordiéndose los labios. La mandíbula le tembló, tensándose los músculos de su rostro mientras se obligaba a relajar las paredes de su cuerpo, palpitando calientes y necesitadas. Esa noble presión, desesperante, enviaba corrientes inversas al cuerpo de Hasgard, atenazado por aquellos calientes anillos. Pasó su palma sobre la frente afiebrada de Aspros y se mojó con su sudor, apartando los mechones de su cabello. Allí, dedicó un segundo en sentir el calor de ambas mejillas pegadas, una contra la otra, mientras trataban de recuperar un ritmo conjunto en sus respiraciones. Con percibir a sus palpitaciones contra su piel ya se sentían completamente juntos.

—No te detengas ahora… —el gruñido con rastros de advertencia erizó la piel de Hasgard, ya caliente e intensificada de energía. No pensaba detenerse, mucho menos en ese momento. No hacía falta que Aspros se lo advirtiera.

Para confirmarlo, tomó su mano y la presionó contra la tierra, en ellas se quedaron marcadas las venas palpitantes. Soltó un bufido al sentir el movimiento demandante de él bajo su cuerpo, ansioso por sentirlo moverse, desesperado por el calor que los rodeaba. No quiso esperar más y se movió: lentamente intenso hacía atrás, para darse tiempo de sentir como la piel de su pene era dibujada por aquel cuerpo y súbitamente hacia adelante, para provocar el gemido anunciante de su entrada en la voz de Aspros.

Con el vaivén, la piel de Aspros se llenaba de tierra húmeda semejante a la arcilla y era un delicioso agregado al tacto de Hasgard cuando pasaba su mano por su pecho. El traqueteo que se formaba entre sus piernas, los jadeos entrecortados y la presión de los dedos de Hasgard contra la piel de él y contra la mano apretada en la tierra, iban en aumento paulatino. Pronto fueron movimientos enérgicos, seguros, que anunciaron el clímax.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos del golpeteo de su pelvis contra el trasero blanco, los gemidos alzándose de Aspros, el sudor resbalándose entre sus dedos y sus pies fallando en la industria de mantenerse en un solo sitio. Sus piernas se endurecieron tensando sus tendones, marcando músculos y bajo ellas viajaba sangre caliente, energizada. Su orgasmo fue fuerte y arrítmico, Aspros llegó antes con un gruñido que le hizo frotar la frente contra la tierra. Hasgard lo alcanzó un poco después, luego de penetrar con fuerza aprovechando los movimientos entornilladores de las paredes que le acogieron.

Y hubo silencio.

Plácido y significativo silencio.

Cuando volvieron a retomar el ritmo al respirar, se apartaron, rodando cada quien por su lado con la necesidad de recuperar espacio. Miraron los dos al cielo, esta vez con más claridad. Sus pensamientos fácilmente se dispersaban entre los rastros de su reciente orgasmos, el ambiente frío, y las circunstancias.

Aspros recordaba que se había hecho tarde y debía volver al templo, que su hermano quizás lo esperaba; aunque le había dicho que iba a bajar con Hasgard al pueblo y por lo general eso significaba llegar entrada la madrugada. Frunció su ceño y se pasó la mano en la cara, notando cuán llena de tierra estaba. Se sonrió imaginándose su estado, despeinado, con la ropa media puesta, sucio de sexo y de arena amarilla. Claro, unas ramitas en su cabello enredado entre sudor, tierra y hojas. Necesitaba al menos lavarse.

Se incorporó en cuanto pudo, acomodando su ropa en lo que era posible. Giró entonces su mirada hacía Hasgard, quien seguía con la vista en el limbo, con su pene flácido visible y sus manos grandes contra su pecho. La barba áspera se veía abrillantada por el sudor y algunos rastros de tierra. Al menos notó que su aspecto no era mejor que el de él. Aspros buscó acercarse un poco y soltó un leve puño contra su brazo izquierdo, para llamar su atención. Hasgard le devolvió la mirada turbia.

—Ya se te bajó la borrachera —dijo como si fuera un logro. Esta vez Hasgard no rió, sólo sonrió con una verdadera sonrisa amarga—. ¿No me vas a decir?

Aunque lo imaginaba. Era esa la razón por la cual no había escatimado en aceptar su invitación, el quedarse con él viendo cuántas jarras se bebía, el buscar con empeño un contacto para hacerle entender. Para recordarle que él estaba allí, en lo que le hiciera falta. Lo suponía, porque al verlo llegar solo tras el ocaso griego, con esa facción en su rostro, la noción se le hizo evidente.

—Fallé —Hasgard levantó la mirada y buscó con desazón la constelación de Leo—. No pude traerlo.

—¿No quiso venir?

Hasgard tuvo una recopilación de memorias en ese segundo, abriéndose en un abanico infinito. El río, la fogata, el pescado cocinándose. La comida compartida y la emoción apabullante de ser él quién debía traerlo de vuelta. El niño, al que por mucho que buscó perdió de vista. La armadura, la que trató de hallar sin descanso. Entonces todo era fuego y humo. Incertidumbre y finalmente frustración. Pese a lo mucho que había armado su discurso en la cabeza, para cuando se vio con un pie en el santuario, todo aquello había quedado inservible. Al levantar su mirada a la estatua de la maravillosa diosa, sus piernas flaquearon. Y ante el sol, al ver la figura de Aspros recibirle, todo cayó aparatosamente en su consciencia.

A Aspros se le erizó la piel, los párpados. Perdió el tacto en sus dedos y le cosquilló la nariz cuando pudo absorber lo que miraba. El rostro de Hasgard había cambiado a la dura pena, y ese ceño siempre fuerte mostraba rastros de turbulento dolor. Las lágrimas cayeron, resbalando de sus lagrimales y él, molesto quizás por sentirlas, se las arrancó con una áspera caricia mientras le temblaron los labios.

—No. Murió.


End file.
